La Otra Dimension
by LiHara
Summary: ¿Donde estoy? ¿Porqué en este lugar hay hechiceros, magos y criaturas mitológicas?¿Quién es el Ángel llamado Xiao Lang Li? Ella tenia que descubrir la verdad...
1. Prólogo

Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia es de mia.

Hola! Este es mi segundo fanfic, espero que les guste, esto es solamente el prólogo aun me falta redactar lo demás, ya tengo la mitad de la historia. Es un universo alterno….

LA OTRA DIMENSION

Prólogo

**SAKURA**

Abre sus alas y anuncia su llegada, son blancas y tan hermosas, tienen un luz sin igual, brillan con la luna…

Su mirada parece perdida entre la nada, yo lo miró me parece haberlo visto antes, soy tan distraída y me molesto por eso.

Llevo días en este lugar tan extraño, ¡Hay! He perdido de vista al ángel que me salvo, no se porque últimamente mis sueños son muy raros. ¿Cómo se llama? Creo que…un momento no recuerdo su nombre, pero lo llamo Ángel.

Es tan misterioso todo esto, hemos estado caminando mucho, él me ha comentado algunas cosas de este lugar. ¿Qué si vuela? No, claro que no. Ha escondido sus alas para no llamar la atención.

Lo admiró tanto y estoy tan agradecida porque me ha salvado tantas veces y yo me he…

Al fin me ha dicho su nombre y es Xiao Lang Li.

Aunque por el momento solo lo llamaré Li, ya que no puedo pronunciar bien su nombre.

…

Espero que les haya gustado…cualquier pregunta o comentario ya saben donde dejarlo…tratare de en una semana más o menos subir el primer capítulo...hasta la próxima. Mi primer fic es El Juego.


	2. Otro Mundo

Hola! Por fin pude terminar este capítulo, me costó mucho trabajo adaptarlo a CCS…realmente la historia la escribí hace mucho tiempo. Bueno va dedicado para Lor-chan.

**NOTA:** como la historia está escrita en primera persona, por eso pongo los nombres de los personajes en negritas cuando hablan y Sakura siendo el protagonista es quien aparece más.

Capitulo Uno.

Otro mundo.

**Yukito**

Dicen que un universo paralelo es similar al nuestro pero con eventos históricos diferentes, aunque en otro universo ó dimensión son lugares sombríos e infernales repletos de formas de vida monstruosa.

Ahora lo entiendo se que existen otros mundos dentro del nuestro.

Mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro y hace mucho tiempo llegue a esta tierra extraña. Aquí no solo encuentras personas sino también seres mitológicos, desde los magos, hechiceros y brujas, hasta las ninfas, hombres lobos y vampiros, pero quienes dominan este mundo son las místicas hadas o Fares.

Mi hermano Yue y yo somos sus mensajeros.

Somos humanos aunque no completamente y tenemos una misión.

¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

El culpable fue nuestro abuelo quien era un guardián. Un día él enloqueció, sabia lo peligroso que era si un humano cruzaba el portal y de todas formas nos obligo a hacerlo.

Nosotros vivíamos en una isla de esas que en aquel tiempo estaban inhabitables, sólo mi abuelo y abuela, mis ocho tíos y diez primos.

Son los elegidos nos dijo una tarde, de entre todos los nietos, Yue y yo que crecimos sin padres fuimos elegidos para iniciar la catástrofe y el desequilibrio entre las dimensiones.

Ellos lo sabían, fuimos enviados a su mundo sin darnos la opción de elegir, aun lo reciento pero con los años he aceptado mi destino.

Han pasado más de quinientos años en la Tierra pero aquí es el equivalente a quince años.

**Yue**

No le guardo rencor al abuelo aunque sé que mi hermano menor si. Crecí en una de las islas que actualmente se conocen como Islas Oki, al norte del mar de Japón. Ese lugar lo odiaba, nunca he sido una persona que exprese mucho sus sentimientos al contrario de Yukito que es amable y atento, yo soy frio e indiferente por esa razón no me llevaba bien con mis primos.

Desde pequeño supe que mi hermano y yo éramos especiales, diferentes del resto de la familia, ambos altos, delgados, piel blanquecina e inteligentes, en lo único que somos desiguales es en el color de cabello y ojos.

He descubierto realmente quien soy en este mundo, no un simple humano.

No me gusta la misión de los Fare pero estoy obligado a ello gracias al error de aquel viejo. Lo bueno es que ya no permaneceré dormido más tiempo.

-Yukito, es la hora de emprender el viaje hacia el reino de Clow.

-¿Ellos ya llegaron?

-Si hace dos semanas.

-¿y los demás?

-Pronto estarán ahí.

**Sakura**

Por fin después de dos semanas de estar caminando, hemos llegado al reino de Clow, sólo debo cruzar este bosque que se encuentra en la parte alta de una de las montañas, los árboles son relativamente bajos, aunque lo sorprendente es que hay un campo de rosas en la ladera, también hay muchas mariposas.

Una se ha posado en mi nariz.

-Eres afortunada, las mariposas de este lugar no descanzan sobre cualquier humano.

Li y sus comentarios. Lo odio como llegue a pensar si quiera que pudiéramos ser amigos, estas dos semanas han sido un infierno a su lado, siempre observándome para verificar que no cometo ningún error o no lo meto en otro lío. Lo acepto soy demasiado torpe, gracias a eso me ha tenido que salvar en más de una ocasión.

-No lo arruines-murmuro.

No me ha escuchado, se ha ido caminando hasta casi llegar al límite del bosque, aquí los arboles son altos y también hay un lago, el agua es cristalina puedo ver un rio que se extiende hacia el sur y a lo lejos se ven unas casas, creo que es el pueblo.

Malvado Ángel, aprovecho para escabullirse mientras yo seguía embelesada por el paisaje, yo no conozco este lugar, supongo que el castillo debe estar más allá del pueblo.

Hace frío y no me había dado cuenta, mi indumentaria es el uniforme del instituto, una falda tableada café un poco arriba de las rodillas, camisa de manga larga blanca, el saco, calcetas y zapatos escolares, por lo que no ayuda mucho.

Estoy frente a un imponente castillo con sus torres y un gran muro, justo como en los cuentos. El puente levadizo esta abajo por lo que entró algo temerosa, hay demasiadas personas, me imagino que son los aldeanos, ellos me miran con extrañeza, será acaso que tengo algo en la cara, me la toco por si acaso.

-Es tu vestimenta.

-¡HAAAAYY!- Grito.- No aparezcas así de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo?

Maldito Li, se quiere hacer el inocente pero no me engaña lo hizo a propósito para que yo hiciera el ridículo.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto

Otra vez me ignora, solo camina entre la multitud hacia las escaleras principales, en el umbral se puede ver tres personas con vestimentas algo pasadas de moda, me recuerdan a la realeza de España e Inglaterra.

He conocido a los dueños del castillo son el Rey Clow Reed Hiragizawa, sus hijos el príncipe Eriol y la princesa Meiling.

-Bienvenidos al reino de Clow-nos dice el rey mientras sus hijos me hacen una reverencia.

Estoy anonadada, a Li lo han saludado con abrazos, algo inadecuado ya que a él no le gusta el contacto físico (lo sé por experiencia propia) aunque parecen conocerlo desde hace tiempo.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunta la princesa.

-Es solo una amiga, Meiling- sus palabras suenan como una advertencia.

Ella me mira con resentimiento, no entiendo nada.

El príncipe Eriol es agradable y…tengo que aceptarlo guapo, me encantan esos ojos color azul índigo y su cabello negro. Es como el príncipe de mis sueños.

-¿Sakura?- su voz es tan profunda- Oye ¿estás aquí?- siento su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Déjala Eriol, no ves que está soñando contigo- me he sonrojado, este malvado Ángel y sus comentarios.

-¡Cállate Li! Eres un idiota.

-No te preocupes, Syaoran solo esta bromeando.- el príncipe me está defendiendo.

-Lo siento príncipe, yo estaba un poco distraída…

-Lo entiendo. Además no me llames príncipe sino Eriol- me ha tomado de las manos, esto se siente mejor que mis fantasías.-¿Quieres acompañarme a dar una vuelta por el castillo?

Es de noche y aún no me explico porque cuando el príncipe me invito a conocer los alrededores, cometí la estupidez de mirar a Li como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso, él me miro de una forma tan…no sé como describirlo, un verdadero misterio, pero lo importante es que pude pasar unas horas con Eriol.

El castillo de Clow se encuentra sobre un monte, en una zona rodeada de bosque, desde donde se puede contemplar el pueblo, el lago Tsukimine y las montañas Bell veer, que significa "bella vista", no entiendo porque les pusieron ese nombre ya que parecen tenebrosas.

Jamás había visto un castillo, bueno solo por fotografía, pero esta tarde al recorrerlo me fascino, es muy grande, el diseño es circular con torres redondas, tiene un pórtico en el patio, también enormes jardines con distintas clases de flores y plantas.

Me encanto el laberinto, en el centro hay una fuente de un hada y muchos banquitos de madera. Ahí se puede disfrutar de la tranquilidad y además es el lugar preferido del príncipe.

Como invitada especial me asignaron una de las habitaciones principales, es acogedora, tiene una chimenea, una cama con dosel de madera oscura y tela vaporosa, amplia y con mucha caída, tiene una terraza.

Es muy tarde y estoy en la terraza, me siento nostálgica por mi familia así que tarareo la canción favorita de mamá:

En medio de las estaciones que cambian

De repente me di cuenta de lo largo que era el día.

En los días en los que todo el mundo está ocupado

Tú y yo pintamos nuestros sueños.

Con mis sentimientos puestos en el viento de Marzo

Los capullos de las flores de cerezo continúan en la primavera.

Un rallo de la desbordante luz

Calienta poco a poco la mañana.

Después de un gran bostezo

Me siento un poco avergonzado al estar a tu lado.

Estoy de pie frente a la entrada de un nuevo mundo,

Y me he dado cuenta de que no estoy solo.

Al cerrar los ojos

Te veo tras mis párpados.

¿Cómo me ha hecho eso de fuerte?

Espero significar lo mismo para ti.(1)

Como desearía que ellos estuvieran aquí, suspiro. He oído ruidos en el jardín, alguien me ha estado espiando, veo una sombra que se escabulle entre los arbustos.

**Xiao Lang**

¿Quién era aquella chica tan extraña?

Hace más de dos semanas que la había encontrado merodeando por el bosque del reino Yousei, sin sentido de orientación y completamente desconcertada.

Al principio me pareció que se trataba de una chica de las aldeas aledañas, pero por su modo de caminar, hablar y esa ropa rara me hizo descartar esa idea.

Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

Ese nombre me parecía particularmente familiar, como si lo hubiera pronunciado en otra época…aunque eso era imposible.

Yo había sido creado en un laboratorio o centro de creación de los Fare. A partir desde el momento que desperté de mí capsula, comenzaban mis recuerdos…o tal vez aquellos sueños anormales, no eran simples sueños.

Soy un ser con poderes extraordinarios, inteligencia superior a la de un ser humano ordinario, habilidades físicas y espirituales, pero lo único que no poseo es una alma completa y es por eso mismo que no puedo entender los sentimientos.

Mi carácter siempre es serio y calculador hasta que conocí a Sakura, ella ha despertado emociones como dolor e ira.

**Sakura**

El sol daba de lleno en mi cara, estaba cerca del lago Tsukimine. Eriol y Li venían detrás enfocados en sus propios problemas mientras yo recogía algunas caléndulas. De repente el cielo se oscureció y una especie de siluetas aparecieron volando, vestían todas de negro y sus lamentos eran desgarradores. Ellos me perseguían, las flores se volvieron rojas como la sangre, fue cuando el Ángel se transformo desplegando sus alas y una armadura plateada le cubrió la mitad del torso y el brazo derecho, un dragón verde apareció en forma de tatuaje desde el hombro izquierdo hasta desaparecer en su espalda.

Otro ser raro surgió del cielo, bajó como un rayo para posarse frente a mí

Parecía un león alado, con sus ojos grandes color dorado, una clase de armadura le cubría la cabeza y el pecho.

Me atacan, pero no es Li quien me defiende sino el león lanzando un rayo dorado por su boca, destruye a la mayoría. Casi estoy a punto de gritar de felicidad cuando aparece un hombre imponente, viste igual que los demás la diferencia es que a él si se le puede ver el rostro, tengo miedo, no tiene ojos solo dos hendiduras y una línea delgada que la hace de boca.

Sonríe. Ataca a Li, lo toma por el cuello haciendo que él se estremezca por el contacto. El ángel se retuerce pero es un intento en vano, aquel ser le está absorbiendo la energía. Las plumas van cayendo tiñendo el suelo de blanco, el ha muerto y yo gritó horrorizada…

Desperté llorando, solo se trato de una pesadilla, pero para mi mala suerte eso ha despertado a ciertas personas…

-¿Estás bien?- es el príncipe. En otro momento estaría encantada por su preocupación pero ahora me siento abochornada.

- He tenido noches mejores- intento sonreír.

-Supongo, pero ahorita estas pálida y sudorosa.

-Ha sido solo un mal sueño…

-¿Qué has soñado?- tenía que hablar Li. No quería recordar sobre todo si había soñado con él.- Dime, necesito saberlo. No te pierdas en tu mundo. Niña tonta respóndeme.

-Cállate- le grito pero él ni se inmuta.

-Syaoran deberías ser más tolerante, ha pasado por…

-No te metas en esto Eriol.

Mi príncipe se ha callado, esto es inaudito, acaso no se da cuenta que aun estoy estupefacta, mi cuerpo tiembla y no dejo de sudar, he entrado en pánico.

-Por favor mañana temprano te lo contaré todo, ahorita déjame dormir.

Mis palabras surtieron algo de efecto porque pude ver un atisbo de preocupación en su mirada, sin embargo, todo se fue por el caño al decirme lo siguiente:

-Lo siento- su voz se ha suavizado o es sólo mi imaginación- es indispensable que me cuentes la visión que tuviste ahorita.

-¿Por qué en este momento?

Ya sabía la respuesta.

-Lo sabes- asentí- es porque estas enferma.

Dure una hora en contarle todo, entre balbuceos trataba de decirle los detalles, mis lágrimas fluían sin detenerse y tuve miedo de nuevo.

Eriol se acerco a mí y me abrazo, no supe cuanto tiempo me quede así con él ni cuando Li se fue.

He estado tres días en cama con fiebre alta, el príncipe ha estado cuidándome y el Ángel solo vino a visitarme una vez.

Dos días atrás alguien me trajo crisantemos rojos, no sé que signifiquen en el lenguaje de las flores pero me encantan. Seguramente las mando Eriol. Estoy muy feliz por su preocupación y cuidados, haya fuera parece ser un lindo día, es un desperdicio estar aquí encerrada…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor- le respondo. No hay necesidad de voltear a ver quién es, lo sé sólo con escuchar su voz.

-Tenemos que hablar- su tono no admite replicas, pero postergar lo inevitable es innecesario. Asiento.

Oigo sus pasos acercándose a la cama, se detiene, sigo mirando por la ventana, me da pavor verlo a la cara y sentir el mismo pánico que en el sueño.

-Mírame-dice

-No quiero

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo miedo

-No hay razón- Es inútil discutir con él, además me siento cansada, lo miro, se encuentra recargado en la pared a solo unos dos metros de la cama, no puedo ver su rostro ya que esta en un lugar donde no llega el sol, pero siento sus ojos ámbar mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres?

- Hablar de tus visiones.

-¿Visiones? ¿Yo? Si son simples pesadillas.

-Te equivocas, desde que te conozco hablas dormida sobre cosas que antes no habías visto, por ejemplo mi armadura y el dragón, nunca te he enseñado mi transformación, tienes idea de la que significa el león dorado.

-No. Y no deseaba saberlo

-Su nombre es Kerberos, es el guardián de la puerta entre las dimensiones, sin su permiso nadie entra ni sale de este mundo o los otros, sus poderes son ilimitados y dicen que su verdadera apariencia es terrorífica.

-¿Qué son los hombres que vestían de negro?

-No son hombres sino Sombras, su líder es Kage, es el ser con quien pelee en tu sueño. Ellos son muertos vivientes que se forman en las tinieblas y drenan la fuerza de los seres vivos. Son seres de inteligencia baja, sin embargo, últimamente se han vuelto más capaces a la hora de atacar, tienen una excelente movilidad por lo que pueden levitar a voluntad y pasar desapercibidas. Son inmunes al frío y a ciertos hechizos y conjuros, como el del sueño.

-¿Por qué querían atacarme y tengo estas visiones? ¿Hay otros seres como Kerberos?- Mi curiosidad crecía aún a pesar de sentirme cansada.

-Tal vez porque eres una de las elegidas y si hay cuatro guardianes más, el líder es Spinnel Sun, vigila la puerta del este porque su símbolo es el sol, los demás son Tretesta (2) el norte, Drittesta el oeste y Veltesta el sur. Se les conoce como los Canes de los puntos cardinales.

-¿Qué significa ser la elegida?

-No contestare esa pregunta, debes de descansar.

Con el mismo sigilo que entro, se fue. Él era frío conmigo, pero no me voy a preocupar por eso mejor voy a dormir.

Después de varios días he podido salir fuera del castillo, me dirijo hacia el bosque, allí todo parece perfecto, canto, me gusta hacerlo.

Siento que alguien me vigila, pero tal vez sea mi imaginación.

El lago Tsukimine es realmente impresionante, el agua es cristalina y profunda, quisiera meterme a nadar pero no traigo la ropa adecuada. Del cielo están cayendo copos de nieve, oh no, son plumas blancas con destellos dorados, ningún pájaro que conozca tiene un plumaje así…

No es un ave sino un león, igual al de mi pesadilla.

Esta suspendido en el aire, sus alas imponentes, tal como lo soñé, se dirige hacia mí, debo admitirlo tengo miedo a lo que pueda hacerme.

Unos dos metros son los que nos separan, sus ojos dorados no pierden ninguno de mis movimientos.

-¿Eres tú la que me ha llamado? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Su voz sonó ronca como si le costara hablar, en cualquier momento pensé que iba a rugir, sólo siguió contemplándome esperando una respuesta.

-Yo no te he llamado y mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

- Si me llamaste hace varios días y me has despertado de mi gran sueño. ¿Sabes, quién soy?

-Eres el guardián Kerberos, el que protege las puertas dimensionales.

-Hace tiempo que nadie me llamaba así, soy mejor conocido por Cerbero o Garm, además de proteger las puertas dimensionales, soy la Gran Bestia del sello.

Era obvia su arrogancia, ya no le temía como al principio.

-¿Por qué crees que te he llamado?

-Me imagino que es por mi supremacía y gran poder- totalmente arrogante- ó porque eres una de las elegidas.

-Li dijo lo mismo la otra noche, sinceramente no tengo ni idea de los que es ser eso de elegida.

Todo era tan confuso, el Ángel y el príncipe traían algún asunto entre manos y presentía que yo estaba vinculada con eso, tal vez Kerberos me podría dar respuestas, no evasivas o excusas como las de Eriol o hasta el mismísimo Rey Clow.

-¿Quién es Li?- Aunque antes de saciar mi curiosidad, tendría que dar algunas explicaciones. El mundo es injusto.

-Su nombre completo es Xiao Lang Li, bueno yo prefiero llamarlo Syaoran, aunque a él parece desagradarle, la otra vez terminantemente me dijo que mejor lo llamara Li…

-¿Conoces a Xiao Lang Li?- sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa. Genial, otro admirador del Malvado Ángel.

-Sí, ese chico me rescato de los wendigos cerca del pueblo Yousei, lo que pasa es que andaba perdida en el bosque y de repente unos seres con cuernos y llenos de musgo me acorralaron, entonces…

-Acaso eres tonta, la mayoría de los seres humanos saben que el bosque Yousei está prohibido, es la región de los Fare y por lógica hay criaturas malvadas.

Por segunda vez era interrumpida y para que me insultara. Este guardian resulto ser más irritante que Li.

-No vuelvas a llamarme tonta, oh lo lamentaras- sentía la rabia bullir por mis venas, por lo que respire profundamente- Déjame informarte que yo no pertenezco a este mundo, yo provengo de la Tierra, nací en Japón y resido en la Ciudad de Tomoeda. No recuerdo como llegue aquí, ni porque aparecí en ese bosque.

-¿Eres del planeta azul?- Asentí- Llévame con el bastardo de Li, maldito mocoso tendría que haberme buscado hace tiempo.

Creo que no era su admirador, sino su rival, la tensión se notaba en sus músculos.

-Lo siento, antes tienes que responder ciertas preguntas.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- mi oportunidad de oro.

-¿Qué es ser una elegida? ¿Quién realmente es Syaoran? ¿Qué son los Fare?

- Lo primero y segundo no puedo respondértelo, sólo Li puede contártelo. De las Hadas te puedo decir que en el Concilio son llamados como los Antiguos, ellos habitaron estas tierras antes que cualquier otra criatura, vivían en armonía y tranquilidad, se que guardan un especie de fuente que es de donde proviene su poder y si alguien la encuentra puede destruirlos. Si eso ocurre el planeta y las otras dimensiones sufrirían un desequilibrio, todas las peores cosas inimaginables. El origen de su poder mantiene el equilibrio de la vida, creo que en tu planeta se le conoce como la Madre Naturaleza.

Suficiente información para un día, pero necesitaba saber algo más.

-¿Quién es Kage? El león suspiro (los leones podían hacer eso), vi en sus ojos que batallaba consigo mismo en responderme o no. Al final gane.

-Kage era mitad Fare y mitad humano, tenía un gran talento para la hechicería, aunque su carácter despiadado y el odio acérrimo hacia los humanos y comunidad mágica, lo llevaron a cometer traición. Mato a muchas personas en su ascenso al poder, les quitaba el alma y las manipulaba para cometer crímenes atroces, se les conocía como las Sombras. Las Hadas mediante un conjuro lo encerraron por mil años, dicen que se liberaría de su prisión cuando el sello de las dimensiones y la Rosa de los vientos estuvieran en peligro.

Muchísimas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza, sin embargo, Kerberos no estaría dispuesto a contestarlas. Estaba agotada.

-Súbete a mi lomo, iremos a buscar al mocoso.

Tardaría un poco antes de poder regresar a mi habitación, volar no sonaba tan mal tampoco me apetecería. Sinceramente no tenía idea donde se encontraba Li, trate de decírselo al guardián, este sólo emitió un gruñido, parecía que el si sabia su localización.

**Meiling Hiragizawa**

Me gusta la naturaleza, este campo de rosas, es mi lugar favorito, se encuentra en los límites de bosque. Hoy estoy radiante de felicidad porque aparte de estar en un sitio tan hermoso, me acompaña Xiao Lang, mi amor de infancia.

Es mi héroe y la persona que más amo. Lo conocí cuando tenía diez años, siendo un niño me rescato de una serpiente de dos cabezas, en ese entonces ya poseía poderes aunque no podía transformarse totalmente. Después nos hicimos amigos, bueno yo lo consideraba así y creo que en el fondo él siente una clase de cariño hacia mí. Su estancia en el reino fue de dos años, luego viajo por el mundo hasta que recibió el llamado, de vez en cuando le escribía a mi padre y en dos ocasiones vino de visita.

Ahora que han transcurrido cinco años desde que nos visito, trae a esa chica llamada Sakura, por la que muestra un interés especial, eso es inusual en él.

Estoy celosa, esa niña tonta arruina mis esperanzas, pero yo tengo algo más importante: la amistad y el conocer su secreto. Ella no es ningún obstáculo, que la princesa Meiling no pueda derribar.

Su voz profunda me saca de mis cavilaciones, me dice algo, pero no puedo concentrarme, mis pupilas se deleitan al ver sus ojos ámbar, esa boca sensual, el cabello alborotado color café oscuro, sus largas pestañas, la mandíbula firme y esos rasgos tan masculinos. Bajo la mirada y aprecio ese torso magnifico a través de la camisa blanca, el cómo flexiona los músculos de sus brazos, las piernas torneadas….detengo mis pensamiento y trago saliva.

Estoy enamorada y deseo a ese hombre.

-Meiling- me llama, no se ha dado cuenta de mi mirada. Se para frente a mí y yo retrocedo.- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas roja de la cara, tienes fiebre.

Malditos pensamientos, me alivia que Xiao Lang se ha tan distraído para algunas cosas.

-Es el calor.- Mentira. El viento es fresco.- ¿Qué me decías hace rato?

-¿Quiero saber para que me trajiste aquí? Me dijiste que necesitabas decirme algo importante y ya llevamos dos horas caminando y recogiendo flores.

Se notaba irritado. No podía seguir posponiéndolo, era ahora o nunca. Tome una rosa amarilla y se la entregue.

-¿Sabes que significa regalar una rosa roja?- me hizo un gesto negativo- las rosas rojas representan el amor y el respeto, cuando regalas una es porque le estas transmitiendo a esa persona tu amor. Te amo Xiao Lang desde el día que te vi por primera vez.

Este momento lo recordare siempre, el silencio nos envolvió, los segundos se me hicieron eternos mientras el tenia esa expresión impasible en su rostro.

-Pensé que eras diferente. Nunca creí que albergaras esa clase de sentimientos, que desilusión. Toma tu rosa, ya habrá alguien idóneo para ti.

Sus palabras se agolpaban en mi cabeza, las lagrimas fluían como un rio sin control, él deposito la rosa en mi mano y un beso en mi frente, pero yo ya no sentía nada, ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando se marcho. Estaba vacía. Triste y sola.

**Xiao Lang**

Sé que la forma en que le respondí a Meiling estuvo mal, pero fue lo mejor para ella. La situación se torna peligrosa cada día, ellos pronto vendrán y si tengo algún tipo de debilidad por pequeña que sea, lo aniquilaran.

Además no siento amor hacia la princesa, tal vez algo como cariño, no se definir mis emociones, desde el llamado deje de poder saber cuáles eran mis sentimientos.

Kerberos ha despertado. Él y Sakura estaban detrás de la arboleada espiándome. No pude ver la expresión de aquella niña problemática, creo que le hare una visita mañana temprano.

**Sakura**

No puedo dormir. Aun recuerdo perfectamente lo que paso esta tarde cuando encontramos a Li, el cual no estaba solo sino con Meiling.

Ella se le declaro, aunque no pude oír lo que decían (ya que Kero y yo nos escondimos entre los arboles) me di cuenta que el Ángel malvado la rechazo al regresarle la rosa. La princesa le regalo un rosa roja y se cual es su significado.

Meiling lloro desconsoladamente, sentí tristeza por ella, a mí también ya me han rechazado anteriormente.

Kero (acorte su nombre, es más sencillo al pronunciarlo) quería interrumpirlos pero se lo impedí, dándole un montón de explicaciones que lograron calmarlo, tiene cierta aversión hacia Li.

Esta noche dormirá en mi habitación, no deseo que nadie se asuste por su apariencia terrorífica.

1.- La canción es japonesa, se llama 9 de marzo.

2.- Son los nombres de las cabezas de Cerbero en la mitología griega.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…tal vez tarde en subir el siguiente, pero hare lo posible en subirlo en menos de dos semanas…ya saben cualquier duda o comentario es aceptable. Gracias por los reviews, no saben cómo me animan a seguir este proyecto.

Nanitayi-Li: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo te de una idea de donde están.

chabely0996: el prólogo fue corto porque no sabía cómo adaptar la historia a los personajes. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

kimbe-chan: supongo que esta sección haya podido aclararte tus dudas, gracias por leer.

Sayonara.


	3. Cartas

**Capítulo dos.**

**CARTAS**

* * *

><p><strong>Kerberos<strong>

Mantener mi verdadera apariencia requiere de una gran cantidad de energía, ya había agotado mis reservas. Tendría que regresar a mi forma falsa.

La niña de ojos verdes hace varias horas que se había dormido, ella era la elegida, la que me ha liberado del castigo, eso quería decir que la profecía de las malditas Hadas se estaba cumpliendo.

¿Cuántos años han transcurrido desde que fui encarcelado? Seguramente unos diez. Tanto tiempo perdido y todo por la culpa de ese chiquillo, encima mis poderes fueron reducidos a menos de la mitad, lo comprobé hace unas horas cuando quise teletransportarme a la habitación del mocoso.

Tarde o temprano ajustaríamos cuentas, nadie engañaba a Garm sin pagar las consecuencias.

Esta amaneciendo, la niña parece estar despertando, se mueve de un lado a otro, habla dormida sobre un tal Touya, suda y vuelve a dar vueltas.

Me acerco a ella y le toco la mejilla.

-¡Oye despierta! Abre sus ojos lentamente, se estira y se sienta de golpe.

-Aaaaalejate de mi- grita en mi cara.

-Tranquila chiquilla, soy yo Kerberos.

-Tuuu...eres...un muñeco de felpa parlante- No sé qué cosa pueda ser eso, pero sonó como un insulto.

-Soy el guardián Garm, al que ayer apodaste Kero. Sus ojos verdes se agrandaron aún más.

-¿Kero? ¿Eres tú?

- Si, niña tonta te lo acabo de decir.

-No puedo creerlo, pareces un muñeco parlante…

-No sé que sea eso. Esta es mi forma falsa, como necesito energía del sol para subsistir y los últimos diez años he estado encerrado por culpa del maldito chiquillo, agote mis últimas reservas para venir aquí.

-¿Por qué te encerraron?

- Fue un castigo de las Fare y no preguntes más.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres muy insistente chiquilla.

-Soy Sakura. Grita

Me aleje de su lado, esa niña era muy ruidosa, debía encontrar pronto a Li y hacerle pagar por sus mentiras.

* * *

><p><strong>Xiao Lang <strong>

Parecía que el Gran Guardián del Sello perdió parte de sus poderes. Pude apreciar la escena con claridad desde el momento en que Kerberos asusto a la chica problemática hasta cuando le explico que se trataba de su forma falsa, de un animal parlante.

Use el hechizo de la invisibilidad, llevaba más de una hora en esa habitación y él no se había dado cuenta, eso comprobaba mi teoría sus poderes ya no eran ilimitados.

Sé que engañar a Garm fue casi un suicidio, en aquel tiempo yo era un niño, me habían negado muchas cosas desde que fui creado y por eso deseaba saber la verdad a cualquier costo.

Estuve encerrado en una capsula, donde mi padre (o sea su creador) Hien Li hacia toda clase de investigación. Con magia y ciencia incrementaron mis poderes espirituales, mi inteligencia y fortalecieron mi cuerpo. Los recuerdos que tenía eran referentes a la historia del planeta, las dimensiones, las criaturas mágicas, el concilio y las Hadas. Mi conocimiento era casi perfecto, solamente algo impedía que yo fuera un ser completo, un error que el grupo de creadores Fare no podía eliminar, una serie de imágenes muy distintas a las que literalmente insertaron en mi.

Mi padre me dejo en libertad para ver como interactuaba con el mundo exterior, él sabía que yo no poseía un alma completa. Fueron dos años bajo la vigilancia del rey Clow, después tome la decisión de buscar las respuestas a los sueños y fue ahí cuando planee engañar al guardián del sello.

-Maldito mocoso cuanto tiempo piensas estar vigilándonos. Me volví visible poco a poco, la niña problemática se sorprendió al verme. Pobre chiquilla.

-¿Desde hace cuanto te diste cuenta de mi presencia? Pensé que habías perdido por completo tus poderes.

Él se abalanzo sobre mí, golpeándome con sus pequeños puños, en su forma falsa no podía causarme ningún daño.

-Basta. Grite. Kerberos respiraba agitadamente, parecía inofensivo, pero todo era parte del engaño, tenía un aura terrorífica.

-¡Idiota! ¿Sabes el tiempo que estuve encerrado en ese lugar tan solitario?

-Casi nueve años.

- Y los dices como si no tuviera importancia, sino estuviera al límite de mi poder te arrancaría los ojos y…

-No te daré una disculpa. Ambos sabíamos las consecuencias de lo que hicimos, yo también recibí mi castigo.

- Si me doy cuenta, solamente alguien de los antiguos puede ayudarte a deshacerte de esas dos maldiciones.

-¿Qué maldiciones?

Me había olvidado de la otra presencia molesta que estaba en la habitación. Su dulce voz me irrito, ella no tendría que haberse enterado de nada, el vil guardián se dio cuenta de mi reacción.

-El chiquillo fue maldecido por los Antiguos, por romper una de las principales reglas del círculo mágico, entre más pase el tiempo menos posibilidades tendrá para liberarse.

-¿De que tratan? Pude ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de aquella criatura alada, no podía evitarlo, le debía esta pequeña revancha.

-Él chiquillo no sabrá lo que es amar, lo sentirá pero sin definirlo como tal, por eso siente ese vacío…

-Cállate Garm, no tolerare tus opiniones. Parece que sintió lo peligroso que se estaba tornando la situación, sólo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y retomo la explicación.

-También cada vez que se transforme sentirá un dolor insoportable, sus poderes y conocimiento son limitados y además algunos recuerdos le fueron bloqueados.

No lamentaba lo que había hecho ni si quiera el haber arrastrado a otras personas, mis esfuerzos no rindieron frutos, todo se fue por el caño porque ya no podía volver a ese lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

Jamás imagine que Li sufriera por algo así, con razón se comportaba de esa manera, frío y distante, sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás. Deseaba saber el porqué había roto las reglas, que era eso tan importante para cometer semejante falta, pero sabía que mis dudas no iban a ser respondidas.

-Entonces, ¿la transformación que vi en mi sueño, no estaba completa?

-No. Fue su respuesta tan escueta, no iba a obtener más información.

- ¿Qué has venido a buscar a mi habitación, Li?

Me miró despectivamente.

-Venía a buscar a Kerberos y a preguntarte ¿Por qué me estabas espiando ayer en la tarde?

Recordé perfectamente lo que había pasado, la declaración de la princesa y como él la rechazo sin miramientos, pero realmente yo no lo estaba espiando, todo fue culpa de Kero.

Le iba a decir lo que había pasado cuando aquel muñeco de felpa se me adelanto.

-Esta niña se está enamorando de ti. ¡Arrrggg! Aquel peluche lo dijo así como si nada, esto era el colmo.

Estaba furiosa, simplemente eran insoportable, habían arruinado mi día.

-¿Enamorada?- Li dijo eso como si fuera lo más inverosímil del mundo.

-Basta- me dirigí hacia ellos- Sabes Li, todo es culpa de Kero no mía. Le dije mientras golpeaba su torso, él ni si quiera se inmutó.

-Pero Sakura, tú sinceramente….

-No te atrevas a decirlo. El peluche me miro de una forma extraña, mientras el Ángel caminaba hacia la puerta

-Eres una chiquilla muy escandalosa. Vámonos de aquí Kerberos, necesito hablar contigo. Agarre lo primero que encontré y se lo arroje, él intercepto la figurilla de cristal con una sola mano y después la hizo añicos. No me moví, sólo me quede ahí escuchando como se cerraba la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Kerberos<strong>

Jamás había visto al mocoso tan enojado.

Realmente lo que hizo Sakura fue una locura, si Li no se hubiera calmado lo suficiente, el daño pudo haber sido mayor. No sé porque ella se disgusto tanto, si yo me base en un hecho, todas las chicas se mueren por él. ¿Qué les atraerá? Si es demasiado frio y distante para mí gusto.

Lo que si me di cuenta es que esa niña lo afecta mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Xiao Lang<strong>

Maldita chiquilla, como se atrevió a agredirme, por su culpa casi destruyo la habitación. Sinceramente no me importa si ella tiene esa clase de sentimientos mientras no se meta en mi camino, me irritan las mujeres que son empalagosas.

Camine hasta el patio exterior, en el lado oeste se encontraban mis habitaciones, tenía una vista perfecta del bosque, así podía seguir tranquilamente con mi investigación.

El muñeco parlante venía detrás de mí, volando de manera irregular por aquellas torpes alas, se veía que no estaba acostumbrado a estar en su forma falsa. Su apariencia resultaba ser graciosa.

Por fin llegamos a mi biblioteca personal.

-Pasa. Le dije sin mirarlo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, mocoso?

-No seas impaciente, Garm. Busque entre una pila de papeles hasta hallar el pergamino que buscaba.

-Este lugar es un desastre…

El guardián empezó a parlotear sobre el desorden, yo deje de escuchar sus quejas, realmente lo que estaba en aquel papel no me daba ninguna respuesta, por eso necesitaba al peluche.

-Cállate. No admito a muchas personas aquí, todo lo tengo cronológicamente ordenado. Necesito que veas esto.

Le extendí el pergamino. El rostro del muñeco iba cambiando conforme leía.

-Esto es…ellos no podrían…

-Si es una misiva de las hadas.

-Pero aquí dice que "ellos" vienen por ti…y todos.

-Lo sé, por eso debemos encontrar las cartas para…

-No lo menciones.

Nunca pensé que algo pudiera asustar a Kerberos, bueno todos tienen una debilidad. Nada había cambiado, sin ninguna información que me pudiera dar el peluche, estaba en las mismas.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

Caminar por el bosque me llena de paz y tranquilidad, a mí alrededor todo es maravilloso, los arboles son altos medirán alrededor de cinco metros, cuyas copas se tocan, hay robles, hayas, abedules y olmos. Las flores son de colores brillantes y las mariposas revolotean a su rededor. Todo es tan parecido a la Tierra, que siento como si estuviera cerca de mi casa, extraño mucho a mi familia.

Me adentro un poco, aquí la espesura es más densa, de repente el ambiente cambia, escucho ruidos y ya no se sienten tanto los rayos del sol. Tengo miedo, quiero retroceder pero estoy perdida, no recuerdo cual fue el camino que tome. El viento empieza a ulular lo que me provoca un escalofrió.

Corro, no importa a donde con tal de huir de ese lugar, tropiezo con una raíz y caigo, las lágrimas brotan, un rayo se filtra entre el boscaje y parece iluminar todo.

De repente alzo la mirada y unas imágenes extrañas se encuentran incrustadas en el árbol con el que me tropecé, emiten una luz de color rosa muy intensa.

Comienzo a tallar el roble con una piedra, necesito tener esas cartas, su poder es tan intenso que me atrae como una fuerza magnética. Después de tres horas he conseguido liberarlas, los dibujos son tan raros y tienen dos tipos de escritura: caracteres chinos y símbolos que no había visto.

Agradezco a mi mama por su insistencia a que estudiara dicho idioma y a mi maestra Makiko Midori por su excelente enseñanza, sin ella ni siquiera sabría qué significa estas letras.

Las cartas tienen los siguientes nombres: fuego, salto, creación, ola, luz y dulce.

Conforme las voy pronunciando, estas brillan iluminando por completo el espacio, la luz me aturde los sentidos, por lo que al tratar de caminar me golpeo con una rama y voy perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Eriol<strong>

Estaba preocupado, ya había anochecido y aquella chica extraña aun no regresaba, después de varias vueltas decidí tocar la puerta.

-Adelante

Lo primero que vi cuando entre fue a él sentado en un sillón de respaldo alto con un montón de papeles esparcidos en el suelo y en la pequeña mesa, calculador e impasible como cuando lo conocí.

-¿Qué necesitas? Me dice, sin levantar la vista del libro.

-Ella no ha regresado de su paseo en el bosque…

-¿Por eso no te decidías a entrar? Sorprendente, supo todo el tiempo que yo estaba afuera.

-Estoy preocupado-lo admití. Creo que deberíamos ir a buscarla y…

- No es de mi incumbencia

-Pero Li, esa chica es tu protegida, sabes que en algunas partes del reino de Clow hay criaturas muy peligrosas, que si no se respetan sus territorios matan sin contemplaciones. Recuerdas aquella ocasión en que Meiling y yo nos perdimos en el bosque, sino hubiera sido gracias a ti aquella Pirohidra nos habría carbonizado.

- Esa chiquilla es fuerte, sobrevivirá. Si es todo puedes irte, tengo mucho trabajo.

En verdad Li Xiao Lang era un ser frio y despiadado con sus enemigos, que le habría hecho Sakura para que la despreciara tanto, aun con las jóvenes de la aldea mostraba cierta consideración. Nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión, yo solo iría a buscarla.

De repente una ráfaga de aire abre la puerta y ante mi aparece un muñeco amarillo con dos pequeñas alas.

* * *

><p><strong>Xiao Lang<strong>

Maldición, que acaso hoy es el día de los ineptos, primero el principito viene a fastidiarme con su conmovedora preocupación por aquella idiota y ahora el muñeco parlante interrumpe en mi habitación de una manera tan drástica.

-Mira el desastre que has hecho. Mi voz suena peligrosamente suave, nada que ver con el caos que hay en mi interior.

-Li, debes tranquilizarte, si no tu energía destruirá la habitación. Me lo dice el principito, como si yo no lo supiera.

Respiro profundamente hasta controlar mi poder.

-¿Qué quieres muñeco? -El aludido permanecía imperturbable, con los ojos cerrados, ajeno a lo que había sucedido. Habla ya pequeño demonio.

-Sakura está en peligro. Es lo único que dice mientras desaparece ante nuestros ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Eriol<strong>

El muñeco ha desaparecido, es impresionante y además habla, antes había visto cosas sorprendentes pero nunca como eso.

Li se ha quedado pensativo, pero después de unos segundos ha empezado a decir improperios sobre un tal Kerberos y una chiquilla tonta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos que ir a buscar a mi protegida.

-¿Tu qué? No me contesta, solo cierra los ojos.

- Dame la mano, ya sé donde se encuentra.

Su energía me envuelve, todo a mí alrededor da vueltas, está usando la teletransportacion. Ya no recordaba esta sensación, la primera vez que experimente esto fue cuando nos salvo a mi hermana y a mí de aquel monstruo rojo de ocho cabezas.

La chica nueva es su protegida, que interesante información, aunque no creo que eso le agrade mucho a Mei.

* * *

><p><strong>Kerberos<strong>

Ella me llamaba.

Había tardado en detectar su presencia, algo me lo impedía, entonces intuí el peligro, por esa razón fui en búsqueda del mocoso, pero él solo hizo que perdiera el tiempo.

No podía hacer mucho en mi forma falsa, la poca energía que había reunido a lo largo del día me servía para detectar su presencia y usar la teletransportación. Además la noche no ayudaba, porque es cuando mis poderes se debilitan, el sol es el que me abastece.

Este era el sitio indicado, podía sentir su energía sin embargo no lograba verla, mis instintos me alertaban del peligro.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, una fuerza me impedía moverlo, el entorno parecía estar igual, solamente había anochecido, eso significaba que llevaba varias horas ahí tumbada en las raíces del roble. A nadie parecía preocuparle mi desaparición, eso me entristecía, no les importaba.

Intente moverme, pero fue un error, sentí un dolor insoportable.

Miles de agujas se me incrustaban en la piel cuando hacia un esfuerzo por moverme.

Quería gritar. Ningún sonido salía de mi boca.

¿Cómo iba a salir de allí?

* * *

><p><strong>Xiao Lang<strong>

Sakura significaba problemas.

Estábamos en el territorio de las dríadas, los duendes de los arboles. Estos seres pertenecen a un roble del bosque, se hallan unidas a un árbol de por vida, no suelen ser agresivas, al menos que sean atacadas.

¿Qué había hecho ella para que le lanzaran un conjuro?

Desde el momento en que llegue a ese lugar, pude darme cuenta que estaba atrapada bajo el dominio de uno de esos duendes.

Garm (Kero) no pudo detectar el origen del problema, porque sus poderes estaban muy débiles, a diferencia de mí que me encontraba en buena forma.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? Me había olvidado del caballero andante de esa chiquilla.

-Presten atención, ya que no lo repetiré. Les explique cómo estaba la situación y lo que pretendía hacer para rescatarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Kerberos<strong>

Debía admitirlo el mocoso tenía talento, aunque nada comparado conmigo cuando adquiría mi verdadera forma.

Un plan perfecto. Lo único que teníamos que hacer era reparar el daño al roble, el cual según Li se encontraba rasgado, desconozco por que una chica tan sensata como la elegida haría algo como eso.

Aunque mi deber era proteger su seguridad, en este caso no podría hacer nada más que mirar.

* * *

><p><strong>Eriol<strong>

Jamás había visto tal despliegue de poder, él en verdad era un ser muy fuerte, y por lo que comento el muñeco eso era una pequeña parte. El árbol fue sanado, liberando así a su prisionera.

Pude vislumbrar como las raíces la soltaban y como una figura femenina de gran belleza se metía en el interior del roble.

Sakura estaba consciente, no obstante un poco pasmada. En sus manos sostenía unas cartas raras.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

Ellos habían venido a rescatarme, todo paso muy rápido, primero pude ver un punto luminoso a unos diez metros de donde estaba, luego una luz muy fuerte cubrió todo el bosque, al final sentí como las raíces se iban desprendiendo de mi cuerpo (fueron ellas las que lograron inmovilizarme, pero yo no me di cuenta) y una especie de fantasma femenino se reía de mi.

El Ángel vino por mi…eso me significaba que yo le importaba.

Pude ver a Kero un poco exhausto y a mi príncipe con una hermosa sonrisa, trate de levantarme, pero no pude porque mis músculos se hallaban entumecidos.

Eriol se acerco para ayudarme, después de varios intentos logre incorporarme, sin embargo ese esfuerzo me ocasiono un gran malestar, algo cayo de mi mano sin darme cuenta.

-¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESAS CARTAS? Los gritos de Li y Kero al unísono me atemorizaron, acaso las cosas podían empeorar.

* * *

><p>Hola aquí después de tanto tiempo…espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Recuerdos y sueños

**Capítulo tres**

**Recuerdos y sueños.**

_Poder disfrutar de los recuerdos de la vida es vivir dos veces**.**_

**Sakura**

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente con las cartas, al final logramos hallar seis de las cincuenta y tres.

Tome las cartas y las observe detenidamente, eran rosas y tenían un dibujo que las diferenciaba, tenían caracteres chinos y otro tipo de simbología que no conocía. Por lo que me conto Kero, cada carta poseía un poder especial dependiendo del nombre, las principales eran la de los cuatro elementos y las especiales: Oscuridad y Luz.

Solo los elegidos podían hacer uso de ellas, hasta el momento yo era la dueña de: fuego, creación, salto, luz, ola y dulce.

Me removí de nuevo en la cama, di una vuelta y deje las cartas debajo de la almohada, mañana me esperaba un día muy agitado porque todo el castillo iba a estar ocupado por el cumpleaños del príncipe Eriol.

Esperaba con ansias el baile que se daría en la noche, yo y el príncipe…suspiré.

Sonreí mientras me imaginaba bailando al compas del vals, mi vestido flotando y…debía dormir.

Ahí estaban mis padres sentados cada uno en un columpio, atrás de ellos mi hermano Touya los mecía lentamente, estábamos en el parque pingüino, había regresado a casa.

Entonces la imagen se desvaneció, trate de correr hacia ellos pero una fuerza me lo impidió, una mariposa azul se poso en mi mano y comenzó a revolotear, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos quede impactada, ya no estaba en Tomoeda sino en aquel bosque donde fui atacada por los wendigos.

**Touya Kinomoto**

Sentí un escalofrió al ver el lugar donde Kaho nos había transportado, estaba oscuro y el bosque parecía tenebroso, mi instinto me decía que saliera de ahí, algo nos acechaba entre las sombras.

Primero tenía que encontrar a la sacerdotisa, no pudo caer muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba.

Se hallaba a dos metros y parecía inconsciente, me acerque a ella y la zarandee.

-¡Mizuki, despierta! Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Ella se removió inquieta y abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Levántate, algo nos acecha entre los árboles…

Kaho se incorporo mientras recitaba un conjuro de protección, un aura nos rodeos a ambos y deje escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Son wendigos. Me susurro la sacerdotisa.

-¿Son qué?-grité. Unos animales con garras se abalanzaron contra nosotros pero el campo de energía los repeló

-Son ellos, humanos malditos que se alimentan de carne humana. Mi campo de protección no durara mucho, he detectado alrededor de veinte y viene más.

-¿Qué haremos? Pregunte con desesperación, no podía morir ahí, el hecho de haberme arriesgado a otra dimensión junto a está mujer no era para encontrar la muerte, sino para rescatar a mi hermana.- ¿Qué haremos? Grité

-Tranquilízate Kinomoto, primeramente necesito recuperar mi energía para salir de aquí, este es un lugar prohibido por eso nos atacan…

-¡Que esperas para sacarnos de este lugar! Ella me miró irritada.

- Necesito que mantengas el campo de protección por cinco minutos, sé que tienes poderes espirituales.

-Pero yo no…

-Sólo nos queda un minuto, así que empieza a concentrarte. Después de emitir su orden, aquella mujer cerro sus ojos y eso me molestaba, no porque ella fuera sacerdotisa yo tendría que hacerle caso en todo.

Mujer irritante, ¿porque tuve que recurrir a ella?

**Kaho Mizuki**

Ese hombre era exasperante, no entendía como podía ser hermano de la adorable Sakura, aquella niña que había sido transportada a esta dimensión y a causa de eso su hermano mayor recorrió dos kilómetros a pie hasta hallar el templo en el que me encontraba.

Necesitaba concentrarme para recuperar mi energía, Kinomoto estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al mantener el campo de protección por varios minutos aunque se veía algo cansado por que su respiración era pausada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitas, Mizuki?

-Un minuto será suficiente.

-Ellos se han…tomado aquel camino-dijo entre jadeos, su fuerzas menguaban pero algo más me preocupaba, el sendero que señalaba llevaba hacia la parte profunda del bosque.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- le pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Los mensajeros…

Touya Kinomoto se desvaneció y aquellos monstruos horripilantes nos atacaron.

**Sakura**

Desperté sobresaltada, el corazón me latía apresuradamente, el sueño fue tan real, mi hermano y la señorita Mizuki habían venido a rescatarme, pero eso no era posible, conocía los poderes de la sacerdotisa del templo y era experta en magia de la naturaleza, la curación y las relaciones entre las personas y tenían la capacidad de interactuar con las estaciones, ayudaba y guiaba a sus semejantes en lo concerniente a la vida y la muerte.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba en conocerla (cerca de ocho años) nunca me imagine que tuviera el poder suficiente para traspasar el tiempo y el espacio.

¡Inaudito! Ellos no pudieron estar en ese mismo bosque, en el cual fui atacada por esas creaturas extrañas, casi muero sino hubiera sido por Li…un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo.

Sólo era una horrible pesadilla, tenía que descansar porque mañana me esperaba un día agotador, suspiré y cerré los ojos,

**Touya**

Mizuki hizo un gesto con la mano y camino en dirección hacia el bosque donde minutos antes se había adentrado Yukito y Yue persiguiendo a un joven de vestimenta oscura y alas doradas.

Después de recuperar su energía, la sacerdotisa había hecho gala de un sorprendente poder, librándonos de aquellos monstruos y luego me sonrió.

Así que ahora íbamos persiguiendo a los mensajeros, esos hombres que trajeron a mi pequeña hermana a este horrible lugar.

**Sakura**

Un sueño.

Otra vez la misma mariposa azul se poso en mi mano y comenzó a revolotear, hasta transformarse en una mujer con el pelo muy largo ataviada en un vestido muy largo y un chal, ella sonrió y despareció, todo se oscureció.

El Ángel de la oscuridad o el príncipe de hielo, así era conocido Li Syaoran, mi salvador.

Los aldeanos le temían, pero también lo respetaban, desde su llegada al pueblo Yousei nadie le había dirigido la palabra, todos se quedaban a la espera de que él dijera o hiciera algo para seguirlo u ofrecer su ayuda.

Él estaba parado frente a mí; hace tan sólo unos minutos me rescato de caer en un barranco y ahora me miraba atentamente con esa hostilidad inherente en su persona.

-¿Quién eres?- Suspiré, después de varios días hasta hoy se dignaba a preguntarme eso.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Él miro hacia el ocaso como asimilando la información.

-¿Sakura Kinomoto? Que nombre tan extraño

-Sí, soy Sakura Kinomoto y provengo de la Tierra. ¿Qué lugar es este?

Él sólo se dio la vuelta sin responder, el sol se iba ocultando a lo lejos y yo presentía que algo de lo que le dije lo había confundido.

Junto a mí aparece la misma mujer que antes, sólo la única diferencia es que tiene una gran mitra que le cubre los ojos. Ella me mira y yo siento una paz inmensa, como si no existiera ningún problema.

-Yo te muestro las predicciones y los sueños de las personas.

Ella se transforma en una mariposa rosa y se aleja, entonces mi entorno cambia. Una voz en mi mente me advierte que he visto el pasado y ahora veré el posible futuro.

**Sakura **

Camino sin titubear, él me sigue, sé que se preguntara el porqué le he pedido venir a este lugar, ya que no es usual hablar entre él y yo, pero ha llegado el momento de mi confesión.

Pronto me iré tan lejos, posiblemente sin volverlo a ver.

Me detengo en mi lugar preferido, en medio del jardín donde está la fuente, lo cerezos están en plena floración. Me mira como tratando de descifrar lo que le diré, más desiste y comienza el silencio…silencio devastador.

Hablo dejándome llevar por el dolor, le confieso mi pena: "Te quiero, te quiero desde que te conocí y siempre te querré…

Lo observo, el mira detenidamente la arboleada, no dice nada y yo prosigo:

… no hay necesidad de que me des una respuesta, sólo deseo tu felicidad." Detengo el nudo en mi garganta que quiere desbordarse en llanto.

Doy media vuelta y me alejo, es tiempo de partir.

**Yukito**

Podía percibir su inquietud y sus dudas, ella estaba confundida pero lo único cierto es que tenía que irse, los Fare le habían dado un ultimátum.

-¿Existe alguien importante para ti en este mundo, Sakura?- le pregunte.

-No.-Respondió de inmediato, ella me miro y yo sonreí- Mis amigos entenderán mi partida ¿Quién me escoltara?

-Yue y yo te llevaremos de vuelta a la ciudad de Tomoeda.

**Kerberos**

Después de calmar a la chiquilla, mire atentamente la carta que había estado escondida en esa habitación: _sueño._

Sakura no dejaba de hablar, parecía que el poder de la carta la afecto demasiado, según ella le mostro sucesos del pasado y del futuro, cosas que no sabía que habían ocurrido, por ejemplo el hecho de que su hermano Touya y una sacerdotisa se encontraban aquí buscándola.

Le di unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda y le dije que se calmara.

Ella me miro y comenzó a llorar, llamándome "peluche".

Ahora entendía porque esa niña se removía inquieta, era el poder de los sueños proféticos, estaba feliz teníamos otra carta más, pero algo me inquietaba la chiquilla sólo me conto una parte de sus sueños. ¿Acaso ver el futuro era tan perturbador?

Parecía que sí, porque cuando le pregunte eso, se puso roja y comenzó a mover frenéticamente la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste el capítulo, bueno cualquier comentario es bien recibido, nos vemos pronto.<p> 


End file.
